


Turnabout

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near miss leads to a first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the Seven Card Stud #2. 
> 
> This is a recycle of an Alias Smith and Jones slash fic.

Chris watched as Vin spurred his gelding, sending Peso struggling up the steep slope in powerful lunging vaults.  A rain of dirt and rocks broke free under the horse's hooves, tumbling down to where Larabee sat on his own horse.  Pony snorted and sidestepped, trying to escape the debris.

With a final grunt, Peso topped the ridge.  Vin jerked the horse to a stop.  "They're almost on top 'a us!" he yelled down at his friend.  "Get outta here!"

"Not without you!" Chris called back.

"No time!  'M ridin' out!"

The words squeezed Chris's stomach into a hard knot.  "Vin!" he cried, the word ripping out of his throat with more desperation than he expected.  And Vin's reply, a barked "Eagle Bend!" cut through the gunslinger like a sharp knife.  Splitting up wasn't the right move, Larabee knew it.  He hesitated, watching Vin disappear over the far side of the ridge.  "Damn it!" he hissed, anger and fear quaking through him with equal ferocity.  Tanner was going to get himself killed.  He wheeled and pressed his heels into Pony's flanks, spurring the black gelding into a fast gallop.  Knowing he had to make a decision, Chris urged the horse up the steep slop, trying to catch up with the tracker.

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Topping a small rise, Chris spotted Vin as he angled Peso toward a thick grove of trees.  He spurred Pony again and leaned forward, urging more speed out of the animal.  Hope exploded in the gunslinger's chest like a stick of dynamite as he passed into the shadow of the trees.  This might work after all.  If he and Vin could get far enough into the trees before the bounty hunters reached them, they might be able to shake them off their trail.  If they didn't, Vin would face a hanging in Tascosa.

But keeping track of Tanner in the dense tangle of trees and shadows was proving next to impossible.

Larabee leaned over Pony's withers, his attention focused on Vin's mount as the black plunged through the grove, quickly disappearing from sight.  Behind him, Chris could hear their pursuers as they charged into the trees.  Voices called out, but he couldn't make out the words.

 _Probably splittin' up_ , Chris guessed, ducking to the left to avoid a low branch. He pressed the gelding on, hoping Lady Luck was riding with them today.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Where the hell was Vin?

Chris pulled Pony to a stop, twisting in the saddle, listening for the bounty hunters and looking for Tanner at the same time.  There were no signs of either.

His gaze frantically swept the shadows again for any signs of his friend.  _What if he's already been caught?_ he worried.

Chris opened his mouth, but instead of calling for the tracker, he closed it again, shook his head, and spurred the horse back to a gallop.

In the near distance a single shot sounded, followed by more gunfire and Larabee ground his teeth together, silently cursing Eli Joe for framing Vin and putting that bounty on his head.  Off to the right he saw motion.

His first impulse was to veer away, but he didn't.  Jerking Pony's head to the right, he trusted his instincts and headed for where he'd seen the motion.  He slowed the gelding when he saw Peso standing in a small copse of trees.

Heart pounding, Chris jumped to the ground, moving closer to the animal.

"Larabee?" came a low half-growl.  Vin stood up from where he'd been crouching behind a felled tree.  "What're y' doin' here?"

"Splittin' up isn't the way to go."

"Don't have time t' argue," Tanner snapped as he retrieved his saddlebags, and then crossed to join the gunslinger.

Chris looked back through the trees, hunting for any signs of the pursuing bounty hunters.  Finding none, he climbed back into the saddle.  "Think they've slowed down; probably worried we'll try to ambush them in the trees."

Vin reached Pony and looked up at Chris.  "Still think we shoulda split up," the tracker grumbled.  "But 'm glad yer here.  Peso threw a shoe."

"Guess you need a ride then?" Chris asked, a relieved smile working its way onto his face despite his best efforts.

"Yep," Vin replied, taking Larabee's hand and mounting behind the man.

Chris urged the gelding into a lope.  Pony crow-hopped once to protest the additional rider, then snorted and obeyed.

The gunslinger angled the horse to the southeast, hoping to keep to the cover the trees as long as possible.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Two hours later they found a small farm.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here," Chris said.

"Damn," Vin sighed.  "We need a fresh horse."

Larabee pulled the exhausted Pony up at a small corral, a handsome buckskin mare standing inside.

After a brief discussion they turned Pony loose in the corral and left his saddle on the fence.  They slipped the bridle onto the buckskin and Vin mounted first.

Chris climbed on behind the tracker and scooted up, his stiff cock poking Vin's butt.

Tanner sucked in a soft hiss and ground his teeth together.  He understood the reaction; facing death could make a man hard.  "Grab hold," he said, reining the buckskin toward the southeast.

"Sounds like an invitation," Chris purred as Vin urged the mare into a lope.  Scooting closer, he molded his legs against his friend's, his hands gripping the man's sides a little tighter.  He let out a loud whoop.  "Let's get the hell outta here!"

Vin grinned and nodded, then leaned forward slightly.  The mare responded, picking up speed as the pair continued their flight toward Eagle Bend.

Chris's hard-on continued to tease Vin's backside, making it difficult for the tracker to concentrate on the trail.  Then, adding to the distraction, the blond's hands began to stray, rubbing over Vin's ribs to splay against his flat abdomen.

The tracker trembled slightly, but urged more speed out of the small mare.  It was like they were flying, and he heard Larabee groan, "Yeah . . . that's it," as he ground his still-hard erection against Tanner's butt.

The tracker fought the desire to tilt his hips back, making the connection even snugger.

Then Chris's hands began to move, rubbing slightly higher or lower over his lover's belly.

Vin sucked in a breath and felt the heat building along the blond's legs and groin where they pressed against his butt and thighs.  The combination of sensations sent all sorts of thoughts, images and desires flaring through the tracker's mind – all of them impossible.

Vin guided the mare through another small grove of trees, grateful that his own erection, straining against his pants, was hidden from Chris.  He needed to stop the train of thoughts that was running unimpeded through his mind.  Chris Larabee wasn't going to return his feelings.  Larabee wasn't ever going to make love to him, hold him, fill him. . . .

Vin jumped slightly when Chris's hands moved farther up, tightly gripping the tracker's chest, his fingers pressing through leather and cloth to mash already hard nipples.

The gunslinger hooted with excitement, then laughed.

"What?" Vin called back, his voice rough.

"We're alive, Vin!  We're alive!"

Tanner grinned.  He knew exactly what Chris meant.  "Hell, yes we are!" he called back.  Then, taking a calculated risk, he asked, "Y' gonna go find a good saloon and a pretty gal?"

"Hell, yes!" was the immediate reply.  "How 'bout you?"

"Think I'll lift a few first," Vin said, squeezing his sphincter tight, trying to take some of the pressure off his throbbing cock.

Chris pressed his chest tightly against Tanner's back and leaned forward so his mouth was close to the younger man's ear.  "No, I mean how 'bout you and me?"

Knowing the gunslinger couldn't be thinking what Vin wished he was, he replied, "Y' wanna drink with me?"

"No, I was thinkin' we'd go pull-off together," Chris almost purred in Vin's ear, then squeezed the hard nubs through the thick clothes under his fingers.

The mare spooked slightly when Vin jumped.  "Y' jokin' me, Cowboy?" the tracker called back, trying to laugh, but his throat had gone dry, making it impossible.

"Why?" Chris called back.  "I don't want any used-up saloon girl."

Vin shook his head.  "Think we better find y' a doc, Chris, that chase rattled yer brain."

"I'm serious!" Chris countered.  "Can't you feel it?  I'm hard as a rock!"

"Yeah, I c'n feel it," Vin replied dryly.  "Y' seriously askin' me t'–"

"Pull-off with me, yeah!  Right now!"

"Chris, 'm gonna take us t' Eagle Bend so we get a bath, a meal and a drink. If y' still wanna, uh, well, I'd be happy t' take y' up on it, but I think y' need a little time t' think 'bout what yer sayin'."

Chris didn't reply, his hands drifting south, brushing over the large bulge in Tanner's crotch.  "Looks like you're hoping I'll say yes," he challenged.

"Don't make promises y' might not keep, Chris," Vin replied.  "Like I said, y' wanna, uh, later, I'll be there.  But think 'bout it first."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

By the time they reached Eagle Bend it was nearly dark.  They each paid the man at the bathhouse an extra two-bits for clean water, then another two-bits so they could sit and soak in the warm liquid past his closing-up time.  Two Chinese women came in and gave them shaves and washed their hair while they soaked out the soreness.

After their baths the two men dressed and walked across the street to the hotel, getting themselves a room for the night.  That done, they headed into the dining room for a meal.

They ate in a comfortable silence, then paid and walked up the street to the saloon.  After two shots of whiskey, they joined a poker game and built up what was left of their cash over a few hours.

Several saloon girls made their interest in the two peacekeepers clear as they kept the men's glasses filled, and Vin watched Chris, expecting him to pick the petite blonde to spend some time with, but he only smiled and tipped the girl.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

After several hours, Chris suggested that they head back to the hotel.  Vin nodded his agreement.  He was getting bored with the players and they'd won more than enough to cover their expenses for a month or more, and give the farmer whose horse they borrowed a bonus for the trouble.

Larabee led the way into their dark room.  Once Vin was inside, Chris stopped, turning abruptly in the middle of the room.  The tracker, who had been two steps behind him, promptly collided with him.

"Sorry," he said, trying to take a step back, but Chris's hands immediately wrapped around his waist, making that impossible.

"Oh no, you don't," the gunslinger growled seductively.  "You're not gettin' away that easy."

"Larabee–"

Chris's arms tightened, pulling Vin closer, his lips cutting off whatever the man was going to say.

The unexpected kiss was so hard and so intense Vin's tongue surrendered without so much as a perfunctory duel.  Chris reveled in the small victory, kissing the man more deeply, more passionately, continuing until he felt the tracker's knees begin to wobble, and then he let Vin surface for air.

Grateful that it was dark, Tanner sucked in a ragged breath and trembled with only half-contained excitement.  Larabee had kissed him like he'd meant it.

Chris pressed his fingers against Vin's chest, backing him up until the tracker bumped against the wall.  Then Chris unbuttoned the shirt Vin wore, pushing it and his hide jacket off his shoulders.  Vin shook the material off and it bunched at his wrists.  The tracker's heart beat faster, and his cock throbbed harder as Chris then unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and then shoved the material over Tanner's hips, pooling it around his booted feet.

Cool air wrapped around Vin's aching pole as Chris unbuttoned the long johns and pushed them off Vin's shoulders, then tugged them down to pool above the pants.  The material, brushing over his erection, made the tracker's balls pump against his thighs and he moaned softly.

"Oh, yeah," Chris whispered in the darkness as his hands gripped tightly around Vin's stiff cock.  Next he cupped the tracker's balls, weighing the treasure that beat within his palms.

"Damn, Cowboy, you've got one hell of a poker down here," Chris sighed.

Vin leaned his head back against the wall, unable to believe this was happening.  It was impossible.  Maybe he'd taken a header off Peso and was dreaming all of this.  Maybe he was laying somewhere in the wilderness, dying.  But if he was dying, this was definitely the way he wanted to go.

He groaned again as Larabee stroked his cock slowly, pausing occasionally to press it between his palms.  He felt the fire beginning to rage in his balls as the pressure increased.  Blood-filled veins set the head of his cock on fire.  Without thinking, Vin thrust his hips forward, rocking between the gunslinger's calloused fingers, fucking his hands.

"Gotta stop. . ." he panted, "too close."

Then the hands were gone from his pole, rubbing over the roundness of Vin's smooth ass, the fingers curling into his flesh.

"Damn, Vin," Chris sighed, "you feel so damned good."

Tanner felt Larabee's fingers touch his chest, hesitant at first, then more bold, flicking ever so gently across the light hair to rub across his pointed nipples.

"I wanna touch you, too," Tanner complained, reaching up to tug at the buttons on Chris's shirt.

"No," the gunslinger said, "not yet.  I want to finish this first."

"Gotta sit down," Vin breathed.  "Gettin' light in the head."

Chris chuckled softly in the dark, then took a step away.  "Let's take this to the bed," he suggested.

Vin stooped and grabbed his shirt and pulled up his pants and long johns, then followed Larabee over to the bed.  Diffuse light filtered into the room through closed curtains.

Sitting on the bed, Vin pulled his boots off, all the while watching as Chris pulled off his own boots, then unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his shoulders; his pants went next.

Vin watched with great attention while Larabee peeled his long johns over his thighs, layered with muscle and a light covering of hair that hid the occasional scars from accidents and fights.  Chris pushed the material over diamond-shaped calves, leaving the material gathered at his ankles as he swung around and sat down.  Tanner heard the gunslinger's socks tumble onto the floor, followed by the ruffling sound of his long johns being pulled from his feet.

Undressed, both men stood.

This was Chris's deal, and Vin waited silently to see what was going to happen next.  _He's gonna stop_ , he thought, a blast of panic stabbing his heart when Larabee made no move toward him.  _He's gonna realize what he's doin' and he's gonna kick m' sorry ass right outta here._

Then Chris reached out, grabbing Vin's arm and backing him up against the wall again.  "Still light in the head?"

"No," the tracker whispered, pressing his back against the cold wall-paper and closing his eyes.

"Don't move," Chris commanded, reaching up to run his hands over Vin's shoulder-length hair, then rubbing along the velvet-like short hairs at the back of his neck.

"Not goin' nowheres," Tanner replied, gasping slightly when Chris's hard pole pressed against his thigh.

Larabee's hands rubbed down the back of Vin's neck, over his shoulders, blazing a trail of pure pleasure to the rock-hard nubs that poked through the light hair on the man's chest.  Vin grunted softly.

Then a hot tongue rubbed over one nipple like Chris was trying to wipe it off. Vin moaned, arching his back and pressing his chest out.  The tip of Chris's tongue pressed against the nub, forcing it back into the areolae.  He moved to the other nipple, his teeth tapping gently against the tortured hard flesh.

And as fast as the pleasure had descended upon him, it was gone.  But the hands returned, hunting a path over Vin's ribs, his hips, then back up to cup his ass.

"Ever tell you that you have a great butt?" Larabee asked softly.

Vin felt his cheeks begin to burn, but he kept his eyes closed as he replied, "Nope."

"Well, I have now," the gunslinger half-growled, his hands moving again, seeking out the tracker's cock.  They grabbed and pulled, rubbed and squeezed.

Vin surrendered to the hungry touch, indulging his fantasy-become-fact.  He started to tremble, his knees getting wobbly again.  "Not too fast," he pleaded in a soft whisper.

"Hell, Vin," Chris panted, "I've got to–"

Suddenly the hands were gone.  Fingers pulled Vin's foreskin back and full lips closed on the head of Vin's cock, replaced by the deep wetness of the gunslinger's mouth.

The tracker gasped, springing up onto his toes before sliding back down the wall as waves of overpowering sensation drained the tension from his muscles.  Pressing his hands back against the wall, Vin circled his hips, feeling the soft pressure of Chris's tongue as it played with his slit.

A deep sigh of breath escaped his lungs, and Vin reached for his shaft, squeezing the root.  Veins swelled along the sides, forcing it to rock-hardness and stopping the orgasm that threatened to cut short his fantasy.  He felt the juice tickle his hole as it oozed free only to be licked away.

Chris pulled away, his lips making a popping sound as they broke contact.  Then his hands captured the tracker's balls, rolling them between his powerful fingers.

"Yesss," Vin hissed.  He wanted to shoot the hot seed that was steaming in his balls, but he was determined to hold out for as long as he could.  He clenched his ass tight and took a deep breath, letting it out in a shuddering sigh.

"You've got a helluva lot of control," Chris said quietly, standing and pressing his own erection roughly against his friend's.

"Not if y' keep that up," Vin growled in reply, deciding he was going to take a chance.  With a deft movement that was quicker than he expected it to be, he grabbed Chris' shoulders and reversed their positions, pressing the gunslinger back against the wall.  "My turn, Cowboy."

Chris started to object, but then his cock disappeared down Vin's throat.  He pulled out with one quick stroke, afraid he was going to lose it right then and there.

"Chris?" Vin questioned in the dimly lit room, peering up at the man's face, trying to read the expression he found there.

"I'm too close," Larabee replied, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and cupping the back of the man's head, working it around his hard cock, trying the sensation on for size.  It was a perfect fit.  He pumped twice, fast, and felt his balls surge from within.

He erupted, the force of the pleasure forcing him to press back against the wall.  He felt his seed hit the back of Vin's throat, and the reality of what he was doing tripled the pleasure, pumping out another shot, then another.  He groaned loudly, his hips jerking automatically with each load he freed.

When he was done, Chris sagged back against the wall.  "Christ . . . I thought I'd . . . make it . . . a little longer . . . than that," he panted.

Tanner chuckled as he stood.

Chris pointed to the bed.  "Lay down."

Without hesitation Vin did so.  Before he realized what was coming, Chris pushed his legs apart and flopped down between them, rubbing his hard abdomen over the tip of his Tanner's straining erection.  The sensation made Vin moan with utter joy.

Then, with a bounce, the pleasure was gone and Vin was being turned over.  Wet kisses pelted his back, moving slowly over his shoulders, along his neck, nuzzling behind his ears.

Vin ground his cock into the bed as large hands dug into his butt and pressed against his back while a well-placed knee widened the space between his legs.  He wasn't surprised when he felt Chris's resurrected erection glance off the back of his thigh.  The gunslinger was ready for another round.

"Vin. . ." Chris said, his voice raw with want.

Tanner knew what the man was asking, but he wasn't sure he could oblige.

Chris thought quickly.  It had to be a little like it was with a woman, right?  A saloon girl down in Nogalas liked to take it up the ass after she'd come the old fashioned way; when she was relaxed, loose.

He rolled Vin back over onto his back, pausing for a moment to admire the man's pole, which was standing straight up in all its glory.  He attacked.

Vin's breath caught, the heat of the gunslinger's mouth pushing his over-strained control to the limit.  When Chris' fingers pinched his nipple, the tracker thrust his hips up, crushing the crown of his cock against the back of Larabee's mouth and shot his load.  He could feel Chris swallowing the thick seed he pumped into his mouth, urging Vin to give him more.

Tanner grunted one last time and heaved a long sigh as every muscle in his body went slack.  Hands rolled him back onto his belly and he listened to the scrape of Larabee pulling his saddlebags over and opening it.  A moment later he heard the sound of a tin being opened and his cock began to stir again.

There was a brief silence, then the sound of hands being rubbed quickly against each other, followed by the moist _whack_ of hands caressing a hard pole.

Then those same slick hands were pulling his cheeks apart, rubbing the ointment over his pumping hole.  Vin moaned softly as one, then two fingers slid easily in and out of his passage, stretching him open.  There was no pain, which surprised him, but he was so relaxed he knew he'd swallow Chris as soon as he pressed his cock against the willing pucker.

Vin wriggled, enjoying the fingerplay and the sensations each new angle of penetration sparked in his lower belly.  Then the fingers were gone.

Vin breathed deeply, willing himself to total relaxation as the tip of Chris's cock ran up the back of his thighs, poked at his balls, then slid just past the entrance of his ass and stopped, waiting for Vin to adjust to the invasion.

When Chris felt the tight ring of muscle relax he gently pushed his foreskin-freed crown in.  The tracker jerked slightly and grunted as a quick spark of pain lit up his insides, but it flared instantly into a rush of pure pleasure as Chris eased himself in a little farther.

Chris's hands slipped under Vin's hips, lifting him up.  In response, Tanner carefully drew his knees up slightly to keep his hips elevated.  Chris drew back a fraction and pushed carefully, sinking himself further into the tight embrace.  Both men moaned softly.

"Pull your knees up more," Chris directed, hoping what had worked for he and that girl would work here as well.

Vin obeyed, drawing his knees up under him, his chest still flat against the bed.  His butt clenched tighter as he adjusted to the new position, then quickly relaxed as Chris rocked tenderly, sending an electric-like charge of ecstasy through the tracker's body, making his cock throb like he'd just ejaculated.  When the muscles relaxed again, Chris pressed in deeper.

Chris's hands reached for Vin's hips and he began to move, slowly, carefully at first, working himself deeper and deeper into the tight, hot hole.  When he finally buried himself he paused, catching his breath.  That saloon girl never felt this good.

The tracker allowed his body to go limp, reveling in the care and pleasure.  Then Chris began to move, pulling back, thrusting in, the rhythm rocking Vin into the bed with a steady beat that gradually built in tempo.

Larabee repositioned his hands, holding on to Vin's butt cheeks, spreading them apart further, watching as his cock slid in and out.  "Oh, hell," he hissed, grinding his teeth together.  He was so close.

Vin felt the gunslinger exploring his insides, the head, the shaft, the balls that slapped against his own.  He was being filled up, completely and entirely, until he wondered if Larabee's cock would eventually burst through his own.

Chris leaned forward, forcing Vin to lift his hips even higher to keep Larabee buried.  But that gave Chris the room he needed to reach under and grab his friend's throbbing cock.

The warm tug at his pole, and the one plowing his ass made Vin twitch like he was on fire.

"Oh, yeah," Chris said, pumping as fast as he could, the last of the balm on his hand making it easy.  "Give it to me, Vin," he hissed, plunging himself into the man's ass as his body began to shake, his hand losing its rhythm.

Tanner pushed his hips up and back, swallowing more of Chris's cock as he felt the man's shaft swell, then pulse as the first explosion of cum shot free, leaving Larabee in a quaking frenzy.  He felt the hot seed splash against his insides, making his own cock so hard that it touched on pain.  Then Chris's hand was moving again, pulling and squeezing in time with each hot jet that blasted into Vin's body.

The combination of sensation was all it took and Tanner bucked up once more, his ass muscles grabbing the shooting cock and squeezing one more load free before he felt himself explode.  His come was so thick he expected to hear it hit the bedspread, but there was no sound, only the feeling of incredible pleasure as his seed squeezed through Chris's fingers where they were wrapped tightly over the top of his pole.  His orgasm seemed to go on forever, jolt after jolt shooting free.

And then it was over.

Chris pulled his softening cock out and Vin's ass closed tight to the combination of pleasure and pain.  The tracker stretched his legs out behind him and rolled over onto his back, avoiding the wet spot he'd left on the bed.  He felt a pair of lips touch his and a hand rubbed lightly over his chest just before Chris dropped down next to him, ignoring the come that soaked the blanket beneath him.

"Damn, it's good to be alive," Larabee said.

"Amen t' that," Vin panted.

The two men lay in silence for several moments, and then Vin asked, "Why'd y' do that?"

"I told you," Chris said, "I couldn't think of anything I wanted more than you, and damned if I wasn't right."

"Yer crazy, Larabee."

Chris chuckled softly against the tracker's shoulder.  "Maybe," he admitted.  "But... damn it, I wanted hottest piece of ass I could find, and there it was, right there in front of me!"

Vin snorted.  "Tomorrow yer gonna wonder why 'n hell y' did it."

"Not a chance," Chris countered.  "I don't want this to be a one-off, Vin."

"Y' don't?"

The surprise in the man's voice made Chris chuckle.  "Come on, let's get under these covers before we freeze to death."

Vin rolled off the bed and pulled down the blankets and they climbed in together.  They lay, shoulders and legs touching.

"Y' had yer eye on me, haven't ya?" Vin asked softly.

"Bastard," Chris breathed, but it was amiable.

"Answer me, Larabee.  Didn't ya?"

"Yes, goddamn it, I have."

"Since when?"

Chris sighed heavily.  "Guess it started when I looked across the street and saw you the first time with that damned broom in your hand."

"That long?" Vin yelped.

"Yeah... but I sure as hell didn't think you'd be interested in me."

"Reckon if the truth be told, I was thinkin' 'bout it then, too, but I didn't think you'd be interested either," Vin admitted.

Chris laughed softly.  "Make a pair, don't we?"  He rolled over onto his side and moved closer to the tracker.

Tanner maneuvered so he could wrap an arm around Chris' shoulder.  "So, what–-?"  He stopped, realizing that the gunslinger was asleep.  He grinned and closed his own eyes, letting the sounds of Chris's soft breathing lull him to sleep, too.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

A tender touch running along his back, hip and thigh stirred Vin awake.  For a moment he was confused, thinking he was in bed with a saloon girl, but that notion quickly evaporated as he blinked his eyes open.

He stiffened, remembering the bounty hunter, their flight, and... Chris.

The hand continued stroking his naked back from shoulder to ass.

"You awake?" came a soft whisper.

Vin swallowed and nodded, adding aloud, "Uh, yeah, y' want t' break fast?"

Chris chuckled softly, inching closer and nuzzling the back of Vin's neck, biting gently.  "Need to work up my appetite first."

The tracker sighed, trying to concentrate, but the combination of hand and mouth on his skin was making it impossible.  "We've gotta get movin', Larabee. . ."

"Mmm," Chris replied.  "I'm movin' as fast as I want to."  His hand slipped over Vin's hip, fingers straining to reach the man's already semi-hard cock.

The tracker rolled onto his belly, then propped himself up on his elbows, staring at the gunslinger in the semi-darkness of early morning.  "Damn it, Chris."  He shook his head.  "Y' gotta be crazy.  Hell, _I've_ gotta be loco too."

"Why?" Chris asked.  "Can't tell me you didn't enjoy... earlier."

Vin hesitated a moment, contemplating lying, but he couldn't.  "Reckon I enjoyed it just fine.  Hell, I've been dreaming 'bout it fer a long, long time."

"Havin' second thoughts?"

"No.  You?"

Chris laughed.

"Don't think that was funny."

"Vin, I thought you weren't interested, you thought I wasn't, and both of us wanted to fuck the other into the floor.  I think that's kinda funny."

Vin waited a moment, then laughed himself.  "When y' put it like that..."

"Like I said, I want this to be more than a one-off."

When Tanner made no reply, Chris pulled the covers down, exposing his neck and shoulders and leaned over, kissing them.  A soft moan was all the answer he needed.  "You up for another ride?" he asked the man.

Vin rolled his head side to side as Chris sucked on his pebble-like nipples.  "Always, Cowboy."

Chris's hand reached out, tugging back Vin's foreskin.  The tracker moaned.  "Oh, yeah, you're ready."

Their love-making that morning was slow and careful, each man determined to pleasure the other.  When they were both sated they collapsed, lying side by side in the bed.

Chris reached out, resting a hand on Vin's arm.  "You're really somethin'."

Tanner laughed.  "Yer not bad yerself, but we need t' decide what we're-–"

"You talk too much," Chris growled, rolling over and capturing Vin's lips with his own, kissing the man deeply.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
